


Worst meeting ever

by GonFreecss



Series: Shuggy advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humor, M/M, Tired sengoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Sengoku is so tired of the Warlords meetings.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Alvida/Boa Hancock, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Garp/Sengoku the Buddha, mentioned
Series: Shuggy advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Worst meeting ever

**Author's Note:**

> Important change: Doflamingo and Crocodile are still Warlords and Doflamingo didn´t kill Corazon, but Law still hate him because he is annoying.  
> Every Warlord is here but I don´t care about them so I don´t remeber their names.

Sengoku was so tired. Being a Marine it is a job that require so much time and effort and energy. Besides, he has a husband that it is almost like a child so that means extra work. The warlords meeting are always difficult, the pirates act like a group of teenagers that don´t like to received orders and they just flirt with each other. Doflamingo and Crocodile fighting and flirting at the same time, Doflamingo annoying Law telling him that he has a crush on his brother, Doflamingo annoying the rest of the pirates, Doflamingo annoying him. Fine, most of the times it was Doflamingo fault and the only time where the situation was different was when Boa was trying to convince Buggy of bring Alvida with him the next time. 

He thought that nothing would be worse but soon he realized how wrong he was. That horrible day started when he entered the room to find the Yonko Shanks trying to sit in Buggy lap. 

"What´s happening?". Maybe his tone was too harsh that he was able for one time to make the room quiet. "Buggy, why did you brought your boyfriend to this meeting when he is not a Warlord?". 

Buggy snort, "I didn´t, he had been following me, I already told him to stop but I thinks he lost his brain if he ever had one !" Sengoku was glad, at least someone was on his side. 

Shanks spoke, " First, we are not boyfriends. We are married and I came here to tell you that you have to treat him properly and Buggy, my love, there are not enough chairs so please stop moving and let me sit in your legs that I am tired". 

It was obvious that not a single thing that Shanks said made him happy because soon he was yelling and using his fruit ability to drag the red hair pirate to the door. "I don´t need your help and you are not my babysitter so stop treating me like a child!" 

"Okay, okay. But before I go can I receive a kiss?" 

Buggy sighed, "I will do it only because I am a god merciful". 

Sengoku closed his eyes, he truly didn´t want to see a kiss between those two idiots. When he opened his eyes again he saw faces of surprise and disgust between the warlords. Except Doflamingo, he was smiling. 

"Croco, can I receive a kiss too?". 

But Crocodile and Law said at the same time "Shut up". 

"Come one Croco! I know you want to do it and Law you are just angry because you wish Corazon were here too." 

Thankfully, Mihawk was quick enough to stop both man of trying to murder him. 

"Can you stop fighting so we can finish this meeting already, and Buggy you owe me a date with Alvida because it is your fault that this mess it is happening." 

"You are just jealous because I have a partner and you don´t!". 

Sengoku sighed, he wanted this meeting to be over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
